


Alex and Eden

by HesTheOneWhoSingsHerToSleep (orphan_account)



Series: Samara's Heart [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Forced wetting of diaper, Gen, Meeting new Caretakers, Swimming, Wetting, You do what Alex wants, feeding up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HesTheOneWhoSingsHerToSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sammy meet up with Jack's best friends, Alex and Eden Waren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex and Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is a 'you do what's told dom" This will be explored in the next story with the Waren's.   
> Trust me, Sammy loves it.

 

 

Jack decided that it was time for Samara to meet his best friends.

Alex Waren was almost a brother, they had met in the foster system. His wife, Eden was considered a sister. He had told them about her.

They lived a half hour away from the lake they had stopped by on their way home.

"They know about the Little/Caregiver lifestyle. They are switches themselves, no Little, but Dom/sub.

Alex already considers himself an Uncle. Eden? The only question is if she'll be an Aunt or a Tia."

Samara agreed readily.

It would be nice to extend the family tree.  
+  
Sammy was in full little mode:

Short-all's, with pooh bear and piglet. Purple t- shirt, and diaper.

Jack knocked the door. It was opened by a Latina woman in her early thirties. Dark hair framed a smiling face

"Jack!"

She hugged him. Jack …. Was not a hugger. Except her of course. Sammy or Samara, he always held her when she wanted it.

Suddenly she was scooped into a hug, Eden smelled like a good bakery: butter, sugar, flour, almond and cinnamon.

"Come on you two, I need to drag Alex from his woodwork."  
+  
Alex was tall like Jack. They both had blue eyes. Alex had wet sand colored hair that went sunny-sandy at the tips.  
Jack was different. His eyes were darker, and he had dark hair with bits of gray. But the way they joked and teased…  
They were brothers, even if it wasn't by blood.

Alex smiled, and she was scooped in a bear hug.

"Hello, darling girl."

Samara looked to Eden. She was just as peaceful as she had been as she'd opened the door. This relationship was doubtless. Eden knew she was the be all-end all for Alex. Samara relaxed.

"I was just baking for Jack and you. Maybe sometime you'd like to help? I'm I could find stuff for even Sammy to do." 

Samara smiled.

"That. That would be nice."

"Don't be scared, honey. I wouldn't ever hurt a beautiful Baby like you." Eden said gently.

She reached for Samara and stroked her hair smooth.

 

Jack murmured over her head.

"You need to try and use your diaper soon, little one. We'll be going swimming this evening. I don't want you peeing in the pool"

" 'k daddy"

Sammy slipped her Bink into her mouth.

She heard Daddy tell Uncle Alex about her needing to use her diaper. About the pool.

Eden grabbed Jack and they went into the kitchen

"Daddy will be back, darling, Grown up things."

Uncle Alex smiled, but his eyes were serious.

"Come here, lovely baby."

She'd felt just as safe in his arms as she had when Jack held her the first time. She walked forward and climbed Into his lap.

"I Heard your Daddy. Heard you wear a diaper, like all good babies do. You need to use it like a good girl."

"Can you? For Uncle? Wet that Di-dee, like the good girl you are?"

He could feel a full bladder. As he rubbed her belly, Sammy fidgeted.

"Come on, Honey"

He found the right spot and _**pressed**_.

She whimpered through her binky, squirmed, and her belly went soft under his hand.

"Good Girl!" Alex praised.

He pulled her closer and rubbed her back as she floated in a haze.

That. Was. Perfect!

"Th'nk oo' unca Alex…" She murmured through her bink.

"You're welcome, sweet. Whenever you need to let go, do. I don't care. Eden doesn't. Daddy certainly doesn't. Anyone who does? Doesn't matter. It only hurts to hold it in."

He kissed her all over her face, making her laugh.

Jack and Eden could hear her squeals of delight from the kitchen.

"You tryin' to eat my Little One, Alex?"

"Nah, too small. I'd rather have one of my Eden-love's desserts." Alex answered back easily.

"You want to get in the pool, baby? Your daddy can change you from diaper to swimsuit quick as a flash. You deserve a swim after that."

She took out her Bink.

"Yeah -Yeah -Yeah!"

Sammy was bouncing in place on the carpet.

"We'll just move dinner prep outside." Alex offered.

"it's just burgers and chips and some salads from the deli in the farmers market by the lake."

"Ok, ok. Sammy, let's get your swimsuit."  
+  
A one picnic suit, blue with cherries, and a whale cover up.

She had a binky clipped to one of the suit straps. Ready to be in the pool.

The pool was big, with a part that had seating around a table, with a big umbrella for shade. It went from about a foot around the table to seven feet at the deepest. On the other side of pool area, there was a hot tub built into the ground. There was a fenced in area to the other side, with patio furniture and a picnic table, also a grill

With Daddy balancing her, she stepped into the pool, into the part with the built in seating. The umbrella was up, as the sun was low in the sky.

Daddy knew she couldn't swim, so her pool time would be spent mostly standing and walking around the shallower end.

But the sun warmed water felt soothing, and she was happy.

+

Dinner was welcomed after splashing and wading for an hour. Alex had made mini sliders for Sammy as her stomach couldn't handle tons of food yet. She munched on them, cheesy and good. Chips, some veggies and a scoop of pasta salad from the Lake farmer's market, were eaten slowly.

+  
Alex got in the pool with them after they had taken a digestion break. The three of them played for a bit.  
Eden got in, and Alex swam after her. Daddy scooped Sammy up and headed to another side.

"Do you like Alex and Eden, little one?"

" _Love_ them daddy. _ **Love**_ them."  
+

Jack took Sammy back to a nice guest room. It was clean but smelled like their room used to when she first came to live with Jack. It felt cozy. He got her into a nightgown and night diaper.

She insisted on going back and giving both Alex and Eden a kiss on the cheek and a hug goodnight.

They slept in the big bed that night, together. 

+

Sammy was happy the next morning, bouncy.

Still Little, still happy. Why fix what was working? Samara would be Big another time.  
  
They went into the kitchen, where Eden was preparing a showstopper of a breakfast.

"Hugs?" asked Alex

Sammy climbed into his lap for a good long cuddle

The kitchen smelled really good. Sammy's tummy growled loudly

Alex tickled her tummy gently.

"Was that your stomach, or did you swallow a monster last night?"

They had made one good purchase, after learning about Sammy. A Little sized highchair.

Jack tucked Sammy into it, belting her in. He slid the tray forward.

Eden placed a small plate onto it. An egg scrambled. A small mound of what looked like cheesy hash browns and half a biscuit with… brown stuff?

"What's that?" Sammy asked.

"Apple butter, dearie." answered Eden.

They all ate heartily.

Sam even asked for seconds of the hash brown casserole, and she got it, with the other half a biscuit.

All too soon it was time to head home.

They left with leftovers, and Eden's baking

But it wasn't sad. Sammy would be coming back very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy's Bathing suit-http://testn.imgix.net/Zoom/15/_12781835.jpg?fit=fill&bg=FFF&fm=jpg&q=60&w=380&h=583  
> Sammy's cover up-  
> http://testn.imgix.net/Zoom/19/_12129079.jpg?fit=fill&bg=FFF&fm=jpg&q=60&w=380&h=583


End file.
